kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (species)
|full_name = Kirby's species (also puffballs, but this is unofficial) |meaning = Named after Kirby}} In the ''Kirby'' series, Kirby is usually depicted as the only member of his kind; however, there are exceptions in some games. Kirby's species consists of small, round creatures with a pair of arms and feet- members of this species also appear to have blush on the sides of their faces. The only known members of the species are Kirby himself, Shadow Kirby, Keeby, and the other clones of Kirby. Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Morpho Knight may also be Kirbys, and although there has been some, albeit not definitive, evidence that has accumulated since their debut, this has not been proven. There is no official name for Kirby's species, however, so they are only referred to as such. A Kirby Super Star Ultra commercial calls Kirby a "Pink Puff", though this may just be regarding Kirby and not the species as a whole. Along with that, the Kirby Super Star Ultra manual refers to Kirby as a 'gourmet', but this is probably due to his love of food. In official materials, Kirby is sometimes referred to as a "puff" or "puffball", though this does not necessarily mean either of these are the actual species name. Outside of Keeby and possibly Meta Knight, all depicted Kirbys are offshoots or clones of the original Kirby in some way. Physical Appearance Kirby's species appear to be completely, (or almost completely), spherical in shape, with short "arms" that can double as hands. They stand on two feet, that are rather large in proportion to the rest of their bodies, similar to most creatures in the Kirby games and anime. They have large, oval shaped eyes, with the scleras usually invisible. Beneath their eyes are two markings, also oval in shape, that often are a shade of pink and resemble blushes, but different colorations reveal they may be colors besides pink, leading to the possibility that they are not blushes at all. Each possesses a small mouth, red and pink inside, like humans, with a large tongue and no visible teeth. If Meta Knight and Galacta Knight are members of this species, then it is possible they may also posses wings and/or horns, unless these appendages are merely part of the knights' armor. Known Members *Kirby *Keeby - Player 2 in Kirby's Dream Course. *Yellow Kirby - A yellow clone of Kirby *Red Kirby - A red clone of Kirby *Green Kirby- A green clone of Kirby *Blue Kirby- A blue clone of Kirby *Purple Kirby- A purple clone of Kirby *White Kirby- A white clone of Kirby *Brown Kirby- A brown clone of Kirby *Orange Kirby- A orange clone of Kirby *Shadow Kirby- Kirby's counterpart in the Mirror World. Meta Knight is often assumed to be a member of this species due to his appearance, and this would perhaps suggest that the similar characters of Dark Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and the Star Warriors Sir Arthur, Sir Galahad, Sir Percival, and Sir Lancelot might be members of this species as well as they have round bodies, but they show no other traits. In the anime, it is hinted Kirby might be a rebellious creation of Nightmare . Known Coloring ]] The common colors of the species are pink, yellow, red, and green, first appearing in ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby Air Ride introduced additional colors: blue, purple, brown, and white. Kirby Battle Royale introduced orange. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror also introduced Shadow Kirby, a dark gray version of Kirby, as well as Spray Paint. All of the colorations shown by this species seem to be vibrant and chromatic for the most part, very rarely taking on a dull shade. The colors for their feet are typically darker than the main color of their bodies. Spray Paint could change Kirby's coloration to many different colors. More Spray Paint was later added in Kirby: Squeak Squad, and different members of Kirby's species can also have different colorations for their feet. As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, however, the four main colored Kirbys are pink, yellow, blue, and green. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the Kirby species plays a large role. The story begins when Kirby is cut by Dark Meta Knight's sword, causing him to split into four Kirbys each a different color (Pink, Yellow, Red, and Green). The game also features a character called Shadow Kirby, the Mirror World version of Kirby who looks like a gray and black version of Kirby himself. ''Kirby Battle Royale In ''Kirby Battle Royale, King Dedede uses a machine called the Kirby Printer to produce a plethora of Kirbys. He holds a fighting competition with them in the hopes of humiliating his rival, though this ultimately fails. The colored Kirbys are identical to real members of the species, though their creation is artificial. Of the five clone colors (Yellow, Green, Blue, White, and Orange), Orange Kirby's creation is the most noteworthy, as this character has never appeared prior to this game. Trivia *Given that the only games in which the Kirbys play a role in the story, outside of Keeby and possibly Meta Knight, portray them as clones of the original Kirby in some fashion, it is unknown if Kirby's species is a naturally occurring race. **However, there are some exceptions, such as the Kirbys in Kirby Air Ride; it may still be possible that Kirby's race occurs naturally. *The enemy species known as Batamon bears a great resemblance to Kirby's species, although it is unknown if there's any relation between the two. **In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and its remake, Anti-Kirbys exist. These opponents have similar abilities and attributes to Kirby. *Despite sources claiming Kirby is only 8 inches tallKirby's profileSuper Smash Bros. - Kirby's in-game biography, in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Samus is shown to be about only twice as tall as Kirby, despite being either 6'3 or 5'5 (depending on the source). **Additionally, Adeleine is only slightly taller than Kirby despite being a human. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, one of Kirby's palette swaps resembles Meta Knight without his mask, further implying that Meta Knight may be a Kirby. *Void Termina may be related to this species because his voice are actually slowed and distorted version of Kirby's. However, this cannot be proven as his core only makes faces of Kirby. Artwork File:Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Four Kirbys.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbygroup.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Citytrial.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby And The Amazing Mirror2.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Crackity Hack.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Speed Eaters.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' box art spine KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTB Fighting Kirbys.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DJovjfwUEAAfHc4.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Gallery Kirby species KDL.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby RtDL.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KF_Coo's_Forest.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFZ_Haldera_Volcano.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Power Tablets.jpeg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD Miasmoros Tougher.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Slam_Hockey.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' References de:Andersfarbige Kirbys ja:カービィの色 Category:Kirby Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Playable characters in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale